


I Don't Wanna Be Compared With That Cheap Glimmer And Gold

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Reunions, Season/Series 05, Yet Another FitzSimmons Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Someone wants to meet you,” Kasius continued. “Leave the plate and come with me.”When Jemma Anne Simmons meets Boshtok





	I Don't Wanna Be Compared With That Cheap Glimmer And Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I should really stop writing reunion fics...

The room was filled with the hustle and bustle of people moving around, of chatter, an excitement in the air as the tournament that Kasius was hosting grew nearer and nearer.

But Jemma Anne Simmons heard none of it.

She hadn’t heard much in the past week, she had only heard Kasius’ voice, cold and threatening, whenever he gave her and order.

His voice always sent shivers down her spine whenever he spoke, his words always cut like a knife, breaking the silence that she had found herself in.

But other than that, there was nothing.

And it was terrifying, she was so alone here. She knew that Daisy was here, but she had no idea what was going to happen to the Inhuman, and she had no idea where the rest of the team where.

There seemed to be no chance of a rescue, and she couldn’t even see a chance of escaping herself now. Ever since Kasius had found out who she was, who she _really_ was, he hadn’t allowed her to wonder far, always having someone keep an eye on her, either himself or Sinara or some other Kree guard.

But for the briefest moment, for now, she was alone, Kasius and Sinara and all the other Kree at the party. Jemma knew that she was due there, that in a minute, she wasn’t going to be alone in her own world, she was going to be alone surrounded by so many others.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, something that knocked her out of her thoughts, and one of the other servants handed her a plate. The whole transaction was silent, but Jemma knew what she had to do. She had been briefed on the it earlier, so she took the plate and carried it out to the main hall, setting it down on the table. She reached for another one, and continued to make her way through the room, serving the guests.

All of them alien.

All of them just as evil as one another, thinking that humans and Inhumans alike where nothing more than objects, things that can be bought and sold and owned.

They all seemed to ignore her however, taking the food from her tray, paying no attention to the servant girl whose life was nothing compared to them.

She was careful moving through the room however, her vision still blurred, something that made it slightly harder. She was terrified of bumping into someone, of dropping the plate. Of causing a scene because she knew what would happen to her if she did.

She would die.

Kasius would kill her if she dropped the tray, caused a scene, tainted her perfection.

Of course, he wouldn’t be the one to kill her, he didn’t like to get his hands dirty after all.

It would be Sinara that would kill her, she was always threatening Jemma with those spheres of hers. Jemma knew what Sinara hated her, that Jemma would already be dead if it were up to her. So Jemma just hoped that she could stay alive here.

When she was half way around the room, she felt a heavy presence behind her, someone breathing on her neck. She stopped dead, frozen and then she heard it. Her name.

Cold.

Menacing.

A threat dripping of the Kree’s tongue.

“Someone wants to meet you,” Kasius continued. “Leave the plate and come with me.”

Another servant took the plate off her, and she turned, following the imposing figure across the room, her arms folded across her chest in the desired position.

He led her from the room, in silence, but he was talking to someone else, someone bald and dressed in clothes that showed he had power, that he was dangerous.

She tried to calm her breathing, to keep her fear and her anxiety to a minimum. To remain passive. Eventually, she was lead into a room, and told that the client who had requested a meeting with her would be there in a moment, that she was to remain there until he came and to follow protocol.

Then she was alone again, but this time, she heard something, the distant hum of voices. The came drifting down the corridor. She tried not to cry, tried not to feel overwhelmed at the noises that were once again making themselves known to her.

A door opened behind her. She didn’t turn, just remained passive and stared at ahead at the door that she had entered through.

“Boshtok,” the voice behind her informed, and then receding footsteps before the door closed. It seemed that the voice who had introduced them _wasn’t_ Boshtok.

The person, alien, whatever, themselves moved closer to her, coming at her from behind, and she swallowed hard. He circled her from behind, his breath hot on her neck.

Then, he spoke.

“I don’t want to live another day without you.”

She knew that voice and she knew it well.

She spun, staring at him, staring at Fitz, the last person in the Universe she expected to see standing there.

“What have they done to you?” he whispered, his eyes heavy and laced with sorrow.

She shook her head, trying to say that it didn’t matter, that he was here now, that he was alive and safe and that she missed him, and she loved him and she didn’t want to lose him again. It was all one incoherent jumble and he just wrapped her in a hug, pulling her close to him.

She sank into the embrace, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her, supporting her and it took all her willpower and some more not to cry because she knew that she couldn’t. Not here, not while she had the makeup on.

“What happened?” he asked again, and she shook her head, not ready to talk about it. Not yet anyway.

“How?” she simply replied. “How did you get here?”

“It’s a long story,” he told her, pulling back so that he could look at her, running his hand down one side of her face before cupping it and smiling at her. “It involves ferrets, Lance Hunter and some footie magazines.”

Jemma’s eyes widened, and when he smirked, she just rolled them, and leaned in towards him. He met her lips, kissing her, deep and tender, intimate and full of love.

It was a kiss both of them never thought they would get to share again, and Fitz’s hand once again dropped to her waist, pulling her in close while hers one of hers cupped the back of his neck, the other burying themselves in his curls.

She didn’t know how long they remained like that, enjoying the moment, enjoying each other but when he pulled away from her, she know she gave a noise of protest. He rested his forehead against hers. And started to speak. She heard the first handful of words but the rest… she couldn’t hear them at all, and the distortion that had plagued her for so long now had made a reappearance.

Her breathing got frantic and Fitz could tell it. His lips were moving fast but she couldn’t make out what he saying, she couldn’t even have a guess.

“Well well well,” Kasius’ voice said, as if he were disappointed. “This is an interesting development. I take it you are the Leopold Fitz that Jemma here loves so much.”

Fitz snapped back and reply and tried to hold her close, tried to protect her but it was all in vain. Jemma felt someone grab her, pulling her using her pony tail and throwing her to the side.

Sinara. She hit the wall with what must have been a cry of pain and when she rolled back over, and looked up, she could just make out Kasius starting down at her, pouting slightly. “I am disappointed Jemma,” he told her. “I thought I could make you happy here. I thought…” he sighed and then turned away from Jemma, leaving her in silence as he went back to Fitz.

Jemma could feel the anger radiating from the engineer, as he was restrained by a pair of Kree guards, and if Jemma knew him well, there would probably be some curses thrown in there was he tried to fight his way free.

In the seconds that she was alone, Jemma tried to stand, but she stumbled and fell once again, her feet catching on her tunic and when she tried to rise, Sinara grabbed her arm, forcing it behind her and she gave a cry of pain.

It seemed to snap Fitz’s attention back to her, and she could see the hurt and pain on his face as she was dragged away from him. She tried to fight her way back to him, and he to her, but it was useless, the Kree were too strong.

She tried calling to him again and again, begging him not to do anything stupid, begging him not to let her get hurt, begging him to stay safe, watching as his face became filled with more and more pain as she was dragged from the room.    

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone else in no way ready for tonight's episode?
> 
> Thank you so much, I'm so glad that you enjoyed!


End file.
